


Never Leave Me

by AngelaCake



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaCake/pseuds/AngelaCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena wakes up to a pleasant morning in Damon's arms, and realizes she has made an important decision</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> I would really appreciate any comments or reviews, please, it helps with my writing so I can make better things in the future

The sun filtered through the open curtains onto Elena’s upturned face. She dug deeper into the pillow, not wanting to open her eyes and face the day. Damon moved up behind and wrapped an arm around her, leaning his cheek against hers.  
“You know I know you’re awake,” he whispered, glancing down at her and turning his head to kiss her neck.  
Elena rolled over in Damon’s arms and kissed him on the nose. His lips twisted into a smirk.  
“You’re happy this morning,” he commented.  
“I’ve made a decision,” she informed him importantly. Damon raised his eyebrows and smiled at her.  
“And what’s that?” he asked, watching her lips form a smile in answer to his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close, leaning her forehead against his.  
“Neither of us,” she confided in a hushed tone, “is ever leaving this bed again.”  
Damon grinned and kissed her. Elena pushed back on his shoulders, shoving him down and straddling him. Damon slowly slid his hands up her thighs.  
“And what brought you to this wonderful decision?” he asked, slowly sitting up to bring his mouth to hers. Elena kissed him back enthusiastically and moved her hands down his arms to where his rested on her hips, then after a moment drew them back up across his chest. She pulled away for a breath.  
“Everytime,” she gasped, “one of us leaves this house…”  
She lifted her right hand to the side of his face, becoming serious. She locked eyes with him. Her voice grew hard.  
“We get kidnapped, or attacked, or tortured, or locked away, or separated.”  
Her words sucked the whimsy out of the moment. Damon held her gaze, his pain and concern mirroring hers. He searched for a way to comfort her and did the only thing he could think of. Damon brought his hands to her face and held her, thumb lightly stroking her cheek.  
“Then we won’t leave,” he promised. Elena smiled.  
“Then we won’t leave,” she echoed.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't exactly a promise they can keep, but hey, can't stop them from trying.


End file.
